


Undercooked!

by cyanoscarlet, jacobby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, MasterChef AU, POV Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobby/pseuds/jacobby
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is one of the most famed and successful chefs in the world at the age of fifteen, and he was about to be dragged back into the mess that is MasterChef..The fic for our AU for theYOI Collab Gameon Twitter! The theme is“As Seen on TV,”and we chose to do aMasterChef AU!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by [jacobby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobby/pseuds/jacobby)

The first time Yuri Plisetsky was in the MasterChef kitchen, he was seven years old and the youngest Junior MasterChef contestant yet. Viktor Nikiforov had been a judge for only two years then, and his hair was still tied back into a bun whenever he went around the stations to check on all the contestants. He was the inviting type, always speaking to the children like they were his equal, but he would never leave them alone if they were ever caught in a mess of their own work.

Viktor was especially nice to Yuri in the beginning, almost babying him in the process.

Yuri abhorred that he was treated like something so fragile, so he gave it his all on the first challenge. He proved his competence with his dish, serving Chilean sea bass with wilted spinach and baby eggplant. This, along with his biting personality, won the hearts of the judges and the world.

Viktor made him a promise soon after that if he won the first Junior MasterChef, Viktor would take him under his wing for his Michelin Star-awarded restaurant, the _Stammi Vicino_ Cuisine.

So Yuri fought hard to win. He did, and history was made. Viktor took him in, the only child apprentice he has ever had, just until after he turned ten.

Yuri left _Stammi Vicino_ to start up his own establishment: a fine dining restaurant he made in honor of his grandfather. _Agape_ , he named it. His grandfather managed it whilst Yuri worked in the kitchen.

He was fifteen now, and he was called back to the MasterChef Kitchen. It was their tenth season, and what better way to celebrate than to invite back their past MasterChefs to compete against each other. Declare the winner among winners. They were adamant to call back the most successful, and the most well-loved of the previous MasterChefs.

This time around though, it was a little different for Yuri. Yuuri Katsuki made his way towards the Kitchen himself, replacing Christophe Giacometti as one of the leading judges.

His family were legends in the cooking world. After three generations, it was his time to lead the Yu-Topia Akatsuki, a chain of traditional Japanese restaurants available around the world. He was equally a chef as he was a businessman, and no other had bested him in his field anywhere in the word.

Upon his return to the studio, Yuri noticed that Viktor was definitely more annoying. He looked more content, as if he didn’t want to be more successful than he already was, and really, what more was there than topping the top? Yuri wanted to surpass Viktor, but not while he was incapacitated. He didn’t even flinch when he saw Yuri enter. He merely smiled and gave the boy a hug.

And the third judge was about to put them both in their place.

“Today,” Viktor announced in front of the cameras to the contestants of the new season, “we have some exciting news. Our best contestant yet returns to the kitchen after eight years to help Yuuri and I pick the master among masters. Please help me welcome, the best of the best, our first ever Junior MasterChef: Yuri Plisetsky!”

An applause erupted from the stations, and Yuri stepped out into the judges’ platform. He stood, looming over the contestants, looking down on them with his chin high and hand on his hip. “I will make this season your hardest yet. Good luck. You’ll need it.”

With that, he took his place in between Yuuri and Viktor, and thus declared the first challenge.

 

* * *

 

Four episodes in, Yuri was starting to hate himself.

On the first eviction night, Jean-Jacques Leroy was supposed to be the first to leave, but two out of three judges—and you can really guess who—chose to let him stay. JJ, whose overwhelming confidence became the bane of his work when the pressure was on, messed up the sandwiches during their first team effort. Yuri made it a point that he was going to know that he fucked it up for his entire crew.

“What are you?” Yuri said while holding two pieces of bread on both sides of JJ’s head.

“An idiot sandwich.”

JJ put up a good fight against the young judge at first, but in the end had relented when push had come to shove. He had had a small panic attack in the waiting area after the challenge, but because of this, he was able to learn and make an exemplary comeback during the elimination. All the judges were stunned, but Yuri didn’t budge and stood by his choice to let him go.

Majority won, however, and Yuri could only stomp his feet in frustration when the cameras stopped rolling.

During their second group challenge, both three judges and the contestants headed out for a burger cook off. Yuri was not about to let them off the hook this time.

“Come on, guys. Your fucking patty is pathetic. It’s overcooked and greasy as fuck. Pull yourselves together,” Yuri screamed.

“Yes, Chef Yurio,” one of them said in reply.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

“I mean Chef Yuri! We’ll do our best, Chef Yuri.” He scampered away towards the fry station. Guang-hong was the smallest and the youngest of the chefs sent back to the kitchen. He was the shyest of the bunch, too, but Yuri wasn’t about to go easy on him because of that.

The blue team consisted of Guang-hong, Sara, JJ, and Mila.

Mila, one of the two female chefs back, was the team’s pillar. She was the leader who picked up her team’s mistakes, and Yuri took a liking to her because she had the cooking and the management skills of a deserving MasterChef. She was a little playful, though, and wouldn’t back away when taunted by the judges. She was equipped with a sharp tongue, and an even sharper personality.

Sara complemented Mila immensely. She was gentle but meticulous, not only to the food but to the group as well, should the challenge call for it. She watched for every little mistake and called out anyone who made it.

The other team, consisting of Seung-gil, Georgi, Leo and Emil, was under the guidance of both Yuuri and Viktor. There was absolutely no need for two judges to be watching over just one group, especially if Yuri’s team only had him as a coach. Despite this, Yuri could already feel that they were the weaker team. He felt almost sorry for them, but they should really know better.

Since the season began, Yuuri and Viktor were almost inseparable. They conducted contestant interviews together, and would often banter in front of the rolling cameras. At first, Yuri thought this was for the sole purpose TV presence, considering Yuuri was new to the whole television fame. But as time progressed, Yuri started to get suspicious. Behind the scenes, he would see them together all the time. And if Yuri didn’t see either one of them, it usually followed that the other had disappeared as well.

“Hey!” he shouted from one side of the field to the other, “quit your flirting and get on with the fucking show. This isn’t The Bachelor, you fucktards.”

Yuuri grew red from where he was standing next to Viktor, but he made no effort in moving away. Viktor only laughed, and continued telling the rest of the contestants that their burgers were a failure.

“Idiots.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, the red team lost. Leo and Seung-gil had to say goodbye after performing the poorest during the elimination round. Before leaving, the judges invited them to a dinner with all the other contestants for a gathering, and it was held in none other than Viktor’s massive apartment in Manhattan. Yuri himself had been in one of Viktor’s many residences all over the world, but this one was by far the grandest.

The first thing he noticed when Viktor opened the door was the floor to ceiling windows that offered an amazing view of the city, extending towards the sea. His red velvet curtains were drawn, letting in some of the light from the setting sun. There was a bark from a corner of the living room, beside the grand piano that stood by the entertainment appliances.

Makkachin came charging at him, so he leaned forward to pet the dog as it stopped just in front of his legs.

“He misses you,” Viktor said.

“Ah, is Yurio here?” came a voice from kitchen. Yuuri was busy with tonight’s dinner. He scurried from the oven to the stoves, graceful even when he had too many things going on at once.

“You live here now, Katsudon?”

“Uh, no.” Yuuri looked away, appearing to be busy—which he probably was, but Yuri was well aware that the man could keep a conversation going while preparing a meal.

“Viktor, you guys should cut it down on the flirting.”

“What do you mean?”

“You and Katsuki. You’re joined at the hip. You’re distracting our contestants—”

“I don’t see how that’s our fault, Yurio. They lost because they didn’t do their best.” Viktor shrugged.

“—and you’re distracting our audience. This is supposed to be MasterChef.”

Viktor had the gall to smile at him. A genuine, godawful smile, with his eyes crinkling at the sides and his cheeks rising.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’ve grown up, Yurio.”

“Stop calling me that, and get me my fucking dinner.”

“Of course. We are chefs, after all.”

 

* * *

 

The night went as smoothly as it could.

The rest of the guests arrived shortly after Yuri did. Emil, JJ, Guang-hong and Leo were quick to head to the entertainment systems, abusing Viktor’s gaming consoles during the wait for their dinner. Mila and Sara offered to help with the preparations, and they created a splendid display on the dinner table. Georgi and Seung-gil were sat on the breakfast nook, discussing techniques and ingredients for healthier snacks.

Once everything was on Viktor’s gigantic dinner table, they gathered around and dug in.

Yuri had to admit, Katsudon’s katsudon was really good. Almost as good as his world-famous signature pirozhkis. He commended it by stuffing his mouth with as much of it as he can.

“You recently moved in, Viktor?” Mila asked nonchalantly as desserts were served.

“Oh, no. I live here most of the time since most of my restaurant branches are around the area,” Viktor said, forking his chocolate cake.

“Then whose suitcase is that?” There was a sly smile on Mila’s lips.

Yuri whipped his head to the direction she was pointing, and lo and behold, there was a maroon suitcase by the stairs. He shifted his gaze at Yuuri, who was awfully quiet and stoic during the exchange.

“It’s an empty suitcase I keep around for when I need to travel. I may have lived here the most, but I am a busy man, Mila.”

Mila shrugged, but the grin remained. “Pardon me, then. Just got a little bit ahead of myself.”

“You’ve noticed, too?” JJ exclaimed. “I do love a little drama, Chefs, but no need to take the spotlight away from us.” It was a lighthearted complaint, but there a hint of truth to it.

JJ was a naturally obnoxious man. Normally, Yuri hated how he wanted to be on centerstage all the time, but he found himself agreeing with him just this once.

“Love does tend to take the spotlight,” Georgi voiced. He placed a hand on his chest with his head bowed low, putting on a small smirk.

“Georgi!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Let’s just finish dinner.” Guang-hong said from one of the far end of the table. “This chocolate cake is amazing, Chef Yuuri.”

“Of course! It’s Viktor’s recipe I used, and it took me a while before I was able to get it correctly. But Viktor has been—I mean. I’ve been... er. Asking tips from Viktor whenever I couldn’t get it right.”

“And they sure did help, huh?” Viktor said, facing Yuuri as he did.

“If you fuck up our demographic, I’m fucking leaving MasterChef forever.” With that said and done, Yuri stood and headed to the paused game of Final Fantasy XV, plate completely clear of any cake.

 

* * *

 

It was probably early morning where Otabek was, what with being in a completely different country and Otabek’s voice being groggy and slurred.

Yuri had woken him up from his sleep, but his friend reassured him that it was quite. Yuri had barely any time to talk to him now that he was on MasterChef and now that Otabek had a TV gig for himself, so they were both thankful for whatever free time was given to the both of them.

“I swear to God. Those two are dancing around each other like butterflies. What’s annoying is that Viktor thinks I don’t know. Like I don’t get it because I’m a kid.”

Otabek grunted, still clearly hazy with sleep. “I’m sure they’ll come around.”

“There was a suitcase in Viktor’s apartment that was so clearly Katsudon’s.”

“Why do you call him Katsudon?”

“That’s not important right now, Beka. But Viktor just—he deflected the idea that Katsudon could be fucking sleeping in his apartment like he couldn’t care less.”

“Right.” There was rustling on the other end. “What’s the problem here, exactly?”

“I don’t like being lied to. Especially not by my former mentor. Especially not while we’re on international TV. I’m not some dumb child.”

“Just give them time. Maybe they have some issues they haven’t figured out yet.”

Yuri settled in his bed, the weight on his chest lifted just a little bit. “Tch. Maybe. Anyway, I’ll be sleeping now, Beka. Good night. Talk to you later.”

“Good night, Yura.”

 

* * *

 

Emil had gone after the third elimination round, and the events were pretty similar. Viktor and Katsudon did manage to stay away from each other as much as possible, but it was still a hopeless cause.

Yuri brought it upon himself to be quicker and go have a runthrough through all the stations. If he were harsher than usual, then no one brought it up.

 

* * *

 

When Guang-hong left after the fourth elimination, it was the most emotional one yet. He had a lot of supporters outside the kitchen; not to mention, his gentle demeanor and happy-go-lucky attitude won the hearts of his fellow competitors. His dish for the round was his best, as the judges said, but it wasn’t enough to beat the other chefs.

When all was said and done, Yuri took a look at the MasterChef hashtags to see what the audience thought. Even though the food and its integrity always came first, Yuri knew what it meant to be on TV. It helped that his personality was TV-worthy already, or else he’d have to put a lot more effort into getting noticed.

It helped that they were filming that episode during Leo’s very timely visit. He even gave a speech for Guang-hong while the latter was cooking, amping up the story and the views. When the result were announced, Leo came down and stayed beside Guang-hong, holding his hand while the judges gave their remarks. They were best friends before even entering the competition. It was only expected of Guang-hong to want to be needing comfort from someone he knew in an intimate level.

The first few tweets were of Guang-hong’s emotional exit. Gifs of him with the rest of the contestants and even the judges hugging were already spreading. There were some that said the episode was scripted, because of the coincidence of Leo’s visit and Guang-hong’s loss. This irked Yuri, but he ultimately ignore them, considering there’s not much he could do to convince people otherwise.

But what overwhelmed him most was another tag that really shouldn’t have surprised him in the first place. It was harmless enough at first, since he really couldn’t understand what it was.

‘#VikYuu’ stared at him in the face, accompanied by ‘#MasterChef10,’ their official hashtag for the season, and a picture of Viktor and Yuuri. The latter was looking at something offscreen, and the former, so stricken with awe and infatuation, was looking at Katsudon. More and more similar tweets appeared as he scrolled further down.

Sets of pictures of Viktor’s hand on Yuuri’s shoulders. More gifs of them eye-fucking. Even a time where Viktor was so enraptured with the food, he grabbed hold of Yuuri’s hand and brought it to his chest. Tweets about Viktor and Katsudon in general overpowered the actual events that transpired in MasterChef.

It almost made Yuri barf, but anger surged first before disgust could even register in his brain.

He dialed Viktor’s number. The phone rang twice before the sound of Viktor’s voice filled his ears.

“Yurio, it’s two in the morning.”

“Have you checked Twitter?” Yuri screamed at the phone. “And stop fucking calling me that.”

“No, I haven’t. Because it’s two in the morning.”

“God, you’re annoying. Check it when you’re awake. And don’t give me bullshit excuses.” Yuri hung up and had reached a decision.

If he couldn’t beat ‘em, might as well fan the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [art](https://twitter.com/fatishook/status/943536986018713601) done for this story, done by the amazing Fatima ([fatishook](https://twitter.com/fatishook)), and the [make-up look](https://twitter.com/katsukidon_/status/944087168808501248?s=21) by the dazzling Kelly ([katsukidon_](https://twitter.com/katsukidon_) / [jellydonut16](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydonut16))!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri tried not to tap his foot in time with the soft music. They were on break at the moment, and the sound techs were playing some catchy EDM-like song from this skating anime. It wasn’t like anybody else on the set cared for it, but Otabek had helped arrange the music for some of the tracks used in the show, which is how Yuri recognized it at once.

The producers were surprised when Yuri himself pitched to them the idea of introducing the #VikYuu Ship Tease subplot halfway into the season, albeit sounding way more reluctant than he insisted he was. The show had been stuck in a lull at this point due to the elimination of half the contestants, with the remaining half almost seemingly evenly matched; whether it was because it was not challenging enough anymore or because everyone else was still reeling from Guang-hong’s elimination, Yuri didn’t know.

What he _did_ know was that the execs would more than gladly accept a boost in ratings, cooking or no. And as always, he was right.

First came the subtle candid clips, hinting very little and teasing very much. Then came the close-ups of brushing of fingers, touching shoulders and not-so-inconspicuous forehead bumps. The set became hotter, the food sweeter, and the ratings higher. It was a win-win situation, and no one could be any more happier.

Except for Yuri, that is.

It took all of two episodes for him to start lamenting whatever it was he was thinking when he decided to involve himself in this mess. At first, he had resolved to stay low-key about this whole affair, promising himself to not be consumed by the system. The ceaseless glomping and cooing by Viktor on-camera proved completely otherwise for him, however. The fond looks in Katsudon’s eyes as Yuri silently pleaded for rescue did not help, either.

Before long, he became known in the MasterChef community as “Viktor and Yuuri’s son”. Not The Ice Tiger Judge, not Chef Yuri, not even Yurio.

So much for his ego now.

_‘And just as well,’_ Yuri thought wryly. Things don’t always go the way you want them to.

(Shows how much he knows about life, apparently.)

(Also, there’s no such thing as reputation anyway, where TV personalities are concerned.)

(What did he know, anyway.)

Yuri looked up to see Viktor humming while nodding his head in time with the music, mouthing “You only live once,” the only English lyrics in the entire song. He follows Viktor’s fond, far-off gaze to the makeup station, where Katsudon was getting yet another touch-up from the over-excited young chicken nugget of a make-up artist, who blabbed about something called Eros and suppressing a crimson blush while sculpting Yuuri’s cheeks with bronzer.

He heard the familiar click of a phone camera from a distance, and spied a young man with dark skin and hair and an amused twinkle in his eye.

_‘This isn’t ending anytime soon, is it?’_ Yuri sighed as he stood up to leave.

 

* * *

 

Sara’s elimination was not as tearful as Guang-hong’s, but definitely no less emotional. Mila could barely keep herself together as she called for a final team huddle before the exit. Being the only two female contestants in the show, the two immediately hit it off and have become best friends ever since, both off-camera and on. Despite that, it hasn’t diminished either’s drive to win the competition at all, as Yuri noticed how they occasionally tried to outdo each other in some challenges.

Georgi and JJ, on the other hand, were both in tears. It was evident how the contestants have grown incredibly close as they braved successive challenges over the past few months. This was probably a good thing, to be able to bring with them good memories from their TV stint, away from the cameras and the publicity.

“Can I go see you later?” Yuri heard Mila ask backstage.

“Of course, _mia cara_. I already told Mickey I’ll be out for the evening.” Sara gently kissed Mia’s cheek before waving goodbye. Mila’s eyes held a fond shine to them as she waved back.

A minute of silence passed before Yuri rose to leave. He was mildly intrigued by what he had just found out - not that he’d tell anyone anyway.

“I don’t mind if you tell people,” Mila said out of the blue, causing Yuri to jump in surprise. He slowly turned back to see her smiling at him mischievously, like an older sister.

“Why would I?” Yuri huffed. “It’s none of my business.”

“Really, now?” Mila smirked. “I don’t recall you saying the same thing when you decided to directly intervene in Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship. Don’t pretend I haven’t noticed.”

Yuri knew Mila long enough now to know that the remark held no malice at all, but for some reason it still got under his skin. Maybe it was the fact that nothing much has happened beyond casual ship tease that annoyed him, and apparently, that was not a secret, either.

“The sooner they notice it themselves, the better, and honestly, I just can’t wait for this farce to end,” he grumbled. “Preferably before the final round. I just don’t know how much of this I can handle anymore.”

“Yuri, Yuri,” Mila gently stroked Yuri’s head, and the hair on his nape bristled. “I know you, as a chef, already know this, but it takes time to cook good dishes well. It’s the same with life. Patience is a virtue, yeah?”

Yuri said nothing in response.

“Give it time, okay? They’ll come around eventually.” She smiled and briefly held him close before patting his shoulder. “You take care going home. See you next week.”

He nodded, raising a hand in response as he saw her off.

 

* * *

 

Something was definitely amiss.

Viktor’s uncharacteristically-dejected mood aside, Yuri did not really care for Katsudon’s sudden departure from the show, citing an urgent situation back at the Yutopia Akatsuki as he repeatedly apologized to the execs and staff. Though it delighted Yuri to know that he somehow prevailed in being the only “Yuri” remaining in the show, he could not help but miss the katsudon-filled pirozhkis the Japanese would make during their breaks. Perhaps it was the piping-hot sticky rice entangled with the flavorful pork slices and fluffy, beaten egg that did it for him.

Or, maybe it was the fact that everyone else on the set still called him Yurio that did.

(Yuri definitely did _not_ miss that.)

Striding down the hallway leading to the judges’ holding room, Yuri spotted the same young man from two weeks ago dressed in a dark green polo shirt and black slacks tapping away on his phone. The man was quick to notice him, excitedly calling out his name while walking over.

“Hi, Yurio! I’d been meaning to call you since the other day, but I was swamped with deadlines!” The man started apologizing, animatedly gesticulating with his hands as he explained his work woes.

“Uh, no, it’s fine.” Yuri put a hand up. He knew this guy from somewhere, but couldn’t put a finger in it. “And you are…”

“Phichit Chulanont, senior writer for the _Terra Incognita_!” he introduced himself, and Yuri was suddenly filled with a sense of unease. “We first met when you won the title of Junior MasterChef seven years ago! I heard you framed a copy of the article I’d written about you?”

“I… Uh....”

(And that was his grandfather, really, but still.)

Red, red heat rose up Yuri’s face, up to the tips of his ears. He swore he will end the lucky bastard who revealed his greatest secret to the world, and by world, he meant Phichit “The Social Media King” Chulanont. So much for keeping his reputation as the Ice Tiger Judge now.

“Anyway,” Chulanont continued, “that’s totally not what I’m here for. I came as a substitute judge for Yuuri! It was really on short notice, too, but luckily, I had a little free time on the schedule,” he chirped, happily waving his iPhone X.

Yuri deflated. _Lucky bastard._ After taking a minute to consider the pros and cons of changing his phone at this point (and eventually deciding not to), he refocused his attention on Chulanont, just in time to hear what seemed to be the tail-end of a rant.

“- they’re the only ones who don’t see it! So, what do you say, Yurio? Are you in?”

Though Chulanont’s voice was subdued, Yuri could not help but notice the conspiratorial streak in it. He could also practically smell the blackmail in there somewhere, should he decide not to cooperate. Besides, whatever it is he was planning to cook up seemed interesting - as long as it didn’t ruin the show, he didn’t care.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

 

* * *

 

Chulanont’s striking personality certainly spiced up the next few episodes, as he immediately struck up an instant friendship with the contestants and a dynamic teamwork with his co-judges. It took all of five minutes for Yuri to see how him and Katsudon have become best friends, despite being practically complete opposites of each other. The two more than complemented each other well, and at one point during the shoot, Yuri found himself wishing Katsudon were here to share in their laughter as JJ’s pan-fried rolls combusted before their very eyes.

Yuri shook his head before letting his thoughts veer any further. From the corner of his eye, Yuri could see someone doing a close-up of Viktor’s wistful face before he broke into a smile once more and engaged Chulanont in yet another selfie.

That clip of Viktor will definitely make the final edit, and the selfie will be on Chulanont’s Instagram at midnight.

Yuri was correct on both instances, as always.

“Maybe I should open a fortune-telling business instead,” he grumbled to Otabek the next morning while looking over some documents in his makeshift office. His grandfather had sent him some employee contracts that needed his signature, and the thought of not being back in his kitchen all but soured Yuri’s mood.

“Yura, thinking too much about it won’t help you,” Otabek admonished. Yuri could hear the rustling of bedsheets over the grainy static of the phone, and he felt bad about keeping his friend up this late in the evening, or whatever time zone Almaty was in. Still, he wished Otabek were actually here to hear him whine.

“Ugh. Fine, then,” Yuri relented. “What are you doing right now?”

“Arranging last-minute schedule changes. We’re filming the last episode next week.”

“Awesome!” Yuri immediately perked up at the news. “Come back to visit once you’re done! I’m working on a new recipe right now.”

Otabek hummed in amusement. “I’ll check with my staff tomorrow, but I should probably be able to take a break after this.”

Yuri whooped in joy at once, earning him disgruntled looks from the people he shared the room with. He sheepishly backed away and quietly went into the hallway, holding his phone to his chest.

Best news he’s heard all day.

 

* * *

 

Yuri barely had time to wonder what the director meant by “Special Episode” when Christophe Giacometti strode in like a force of nature, blowing flying kisses to the girls and guys ogling at his assets. He even spotted Katsudon’s teacher, Minako Okukawa from the _La Benois_ , behind the audience stands, clutching a soggy white handkerchief to her chest.

As Christophe ruffled his hair in greeting, Yuri remembered exactly why he didn’t like the guy in the first place.

“I didn’t miss you,” he scowled.

“Sure you did,” Christophe purred, letting go of Yuri’s blond locks. “I can still taste that little sliver of fire in your newest dish, you know. Just like back then.”

“And I can see that you haven’t changed at all,” Yuri countered. “I’m working on it. Katsudon’s helping.”

“ _Yuuri_ , huh? How is he?”

_Shit._

“N-no, I didn’t mean--”

“He still hasn’t hooked up with Viktor yet? Phichit told me,” Christophe asked matter-of-factly. “It’s driving everyone else crazy.”

“Well, don’t ask me,” Yuri huffed. “Those two are as dumb as rocks, there’s already a whole subplot in the show about them and they haven’t even noticed.”

“Exactly. Which is why as their future best men, Phichit and I have agreed that this _deplorable_ situation shouldn’t go on any longer.” Christophe hummed briefly, like he always did before declaring his impossibly-difficult challenges. Yuri really hated those rounds. “You agree, too, yes?”

“... This is Chulanont’s plan,” Yuri realized with a start. He can’t believe he’d forgotten about it.

“And it’s a wonderful one, if I do say so myself,” Christophe beamed. “What do you think of a wedding reception course for the final?”

Yuri sighed. Definitely _not_ what he signed up for, but what did he know.

 

* * *

 

When the news of Katsudon’s return to the show was made public, the next two episodes saw an unexpected rise in the remaining contestants’ competitiveness. At some point, Yuri could not tell if it was just him or if someone had turned up the gas valves to maximum while he wasn’t looking. Those jumping, flickering tongues of blue flame went really well with Georgi’s over-the-top eyeshadow. (The casserole’s base didn’t survive, however. Yuri has all but given up at this point.)

Viktor, in particular, was taking this development really well. There was this particular glint in his eyes as he tasted Georgi’s dish, and his usual bluntness was even more pronounced as he criticized its every aspect. As he veered more into the technical, however, Yuri realized Viktor was not actually talking to Georgi alone.

A small smile formed on Yuri’s lips. _Troublesome old man._ Even after they have parted ways, Viktor really is, and will always be, his teacher at heart.

At the end of the shoot, Viktor pulled him aside while Christophe talked to a tearful Georgi, who had just been eliminated. “Everyone has come a long way, don’t you think?” he reminisced quietly, eyes gleaming with pride.

“We _made sure_ they would,” Yuri said smugly, no less proud than his teacher. “Did you expect any less?”

“No, but you can’t deny that all their hard work is paying off wonderfully.” Viktor smiled wistfully, and Yuri suppressed a cough. He isn’t denying it, either, and if the light pat on his shoulder is of any indication, he knows Viktor knows it, too.

They really have come a long way from before.

“After this season is over, let’s have another cook-off. You and I, for old times’ sake.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow at the challenge. “And have your boyfriend fawn over you while you show off? You and I both know that isn’t going to happen.”

“I never said anything of the sort,” Viktor laughed, “but for the record, I’ll win.”

Yuri accepted Viktor’s extended hand with a smirk. “You’re on.”

 

* * *

 

“The mild flavor of thyme gives the angus beef a more refreshing taste, and the molasses bourbon sauce goes really well with the meat. This is really impressive, JJ!”

“You are too kind.” JJ bowed at Katsudon’s compliment, placing a gloved hand to his left chest. Beside him, Mila smiled as she prepared her own Mediterranean pan-roasted salmon with mixed herbs and cherry tomatoes. For the season finale, both finalists had gone all-out in preparing a full three-course meal each fit for a wedding reception. Yuri could not resist taking a photo of Katsudon’s three-second dumbfounded expression upon finding out the proposed theme for the last episode before laughing at his stammering, panicky co-judge.

Yuri had expected Viktor to admonish him for it, but the old man unexpectedly joined in the laughing instead, glomping Katsudon and calling him unintelligible pet names until his glasses turned foggy and his breath ran out.

The whole production staff had also outdone themselves for tonight. The whole set was bedecked with white tulle alternating with gold satin from the ceiling to the drapings. A light gold linen covered the dining table, on top of which lay a simple basket arrangement of pale blue roses and two long candles. The three judges wore custom-fit three-piece suits to the shoot, while Christophe and Phichit teamed up in somewhat less-formal coat and tie ensembles to host the show.

Yuri resisted the urge to scratch his neck. Apparently some incompetent from the wardrobe department had forgotten to take the tag off the damn thing. He focused his attention on the plate before him instead, thinking of earnest, bombastic JJ, a far cry from his idiot-sandwich days --

\-- who, apparently, couldn’t resist to show off his trademark hand-sign to the studio audience for the millionth time now. It baffles Yuri how the masses still eat it up even up to the final.

He shook his head. Now was not the time for that. He had an important decision to make.

The oblivious couple beside him, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying themselves too much. Katsudon, in fact, no longer seemed like his usual serious self.He seemed way more clingy to Viktor than usual, happily eating a piece of salmon off his partner’s silver spoon. Viktor’s blush was as deep as Katsudon's, speaking in soft tones as he offered more of his salad.

As Yuri licked the bourbon sauce from JJ’s dish off his bottom lip, he suddenly remembered what exactly caused Katsudon to go out-of-character all of a sudden. He resisted the urge to sigh heavily, wondering why he even signed up for Chulanont’s crazy plan again.

By now, the camera crew was buzzing with excitement at the development, as well, capturing every moment of PDA from every angle. The studio audience of mostly screaming fangirls were of no help at all, either, _ooooh_ -ing and _ahhhh_ -ing and every small action, and short of being just plain annoying.

For a moment, Yuri could imagine the old aunts’ and uncles’ club cooing at the potential romance, while the young nerds in glasses rejoicing at potential skyrocketing ratings. “Nothing like a sizzling final episode to cap off the season,” they’d said.

They promised him another stint as a judge next season as thanks. Yuri did not know how to take it. It was a win-win situation, really, but you reap what you sow, they say.

Mila was eventually proclaimed the winning MasterChef at the end of the episode, her dish edging out JJ’s by only 0.12 points. She was beside herself with tears at the news, and even more so when Sara came in with a bouquet of flowers, surprising her girlfriend with a congratulatory kiss. The media, of course, had a mini-field day with this development.

JJ and the previously-eliminated contestants stood to a side, clapping loudly for the couple. Katsudon and Viktor, too, were sobbing happily, touched by the heartwarming gesture. Yuri keenly observed as they slowly linked hands and gazed at each other.

“Hey, Viktor,” Katsudon began fondly, his soft voice being picked up by the lapel mic. “If I win MasterChef, will you come surprise me like this, too?”

Nobody missed the subtle moment, and the entire studio immediately quieted down as Viktor drew a sharp breath. The anticipation was so thick in the air that one could practically hear a pin drop. Sara and Mila had their hands to their mouths, Georgi tearfully held onto JJ, Leo and Guang-hong shook at both arms of an indifferent Seung-gil, and Emil mouthed “My god” in shock.

Christophe amusedly let out a low whistle as everyone waited for Viktor’s answer with bated breath. A grinning Phichit already had his phone out to take pictures. Still, the couple seemed to remain oblivious of having everyone’s attention on them.

Yuri resisted the temptation of screaming at them to kiss already. Mila probably wouldn’t approve of it. Besides, what was a few more minutes of waiting when he’d already endured an entire season of them dancing around each other?

Luckily for him, it only took fifteen more seconds.

All at once, Viktor enveloped Katsudon in a tight hug, before twirling him around and dipping him. “Of course, my love,” he breathed out. “I’ll do anything for you. Anything.” They smile tenderly at each other before closing the distance between their lips.

The studio immediately erupted into wild cheers as everyone gave a standing ovation at the romantic display. The contestants, too, jumped for joy from behind the kitchen counter, and Phichit gave Christophe a high-five before returning to his phone. All the while, Viktor and Katsudon were being showered with flower petals from the ceiling, wearing wide smiles as everyone congratulated them on their new relationship.

Off the side, Yuri slumped against the pillar, clapping weakly. This was the most exhausting job he had ever taken in his life, for entirely different reasons, and he was more than glad it was over.

 

* * *

 

At the post-season TV special, Mila, JJ and the three judges gamely answered questions while watching recap highlights of the previous episodes. The post-production staff have done a great job in showcasing each contestant’s highs and lows, while introducing a romantic angle in the narration. All the while, Katsudon had his hands over his face, hiding his deep blush while muttering how he was he was a lightweight and was actually drunk the night of the last episode. Viktor gently coaxed Katsudon to show his cute face to the audience, resulting in even more tender interactions between the two and further embarrassing Katsudon.

“You _did_ hear there was wine in it, didn’t you,” Yuri scoffed. “Serves you right for being careless.”

“I couldn’t not eat it, Yurio,” Katsudon sheepishly laughed, putting a hand over the back of his head. “JJ worked so hard for it, I just had to support him. He did really well back there.”

This time, Yuri grinned proudly and wholeheartedly. “Of course he did. Everyone else, too. That’s the whole point of this show.”

The hosts erupted in applause at this statement. Viktor shot him an approving glance as he clapped. Yuri beamed at his mentor, feeling happy that the gap between them had somewhat closed by a huge margin.

Life is like cooking, they say. Every ingredient has its own flavor and its own time.

Yuri couldn’t agree more.

When the applause died down, it was Viktor who opened a new topic to the group. “What are is everyone doing after this season?”

“I think I’ll go home for the meantime,” Katsudon offered. “I already miss my family. It’s also high time I take back the managerial duties from my sister. She’s been bugging me about it for weeks.”

Viktor hummed in agreement, stroking Katsudon’s hand with his thumb. “What about you, Yurio? Going straight back to the _Agape_?”

“Hell yeah, I will,” Yuri affirmed smugly. “Got some new dishes to try out. And Otabek’s coming home, too, so I gotta prepare for that.”

Yuri stopped short before internally cursing himself.

“Ah, Mister Altin! It’s been a while since we’ve seen him,” Katsudon remarked, and Yuri tried not to slap a palm over his face in exasperation. He just walked right into this trap, didn’t he?

“The music he did for that skating anime was really nice,” Viktor enthused. “I can’t believe you guys know each other in person. Are you two dating or what?”

Yuri facepalmed, mentally recanting his earlier sentiment. Life is a half-baked bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [art](https://twitter.com/fatishook/status/943536986018713601) done for this story, done by the amazing Fatima ([fatishook](https://twitter.com/fatishook)), and the [make-up look](https://twitter.com/katsukidon_/status/944087168808501248?s=21) by the dazzling Kelly ([katsukidon_](https://twitter.com/katsukidon_) / [jellydonut16](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydonut16))!


End file.
